Heavenly Defense
The Kaguya Heavenly Defense is a unique passive trait utilized by skillful Shikotsumyaku masters. Centuries of scholars have mistaken this defense mechanism as an advanced medical technique. One which involves training one's body to react without command. Yet true Kaguya warriors understand their Heavenly Defense so much so to classify it as neither a technique nor a trick. Instead, it is an trait which causes one's body to protect itself by utilizing osteokinetic constructs. A Kaguya's body will create blades, spikes or even more complex formations to protect itself from harm. It is an omnidirectinal defense which covers his body as a whole. Each construct is solely dependent on the situation. The Kaguya's Heavenly Defense stems from a concept known as Reason. Having a Reason is knowing why one exist. And until one is able to realize their Reason for Existence, their Heavenly Defense shall remain dormant within. However, it's initial awakening is known as an important moment in a Kaguya's life. For from then on, their destiny is decided. Reason's vary as humans do and their strength does not depend on what the actual Reason is. Rather, the Heavenly Defenses power is tied to how strong one believes in their cause. Those easily swayed possess weaker reason's and such, their defenses are slower and easier to overcome. Opposing Shinobi with stronger Nindo who possess unbreakable defenses. One who lives only to die by a sword is one whose body makes little effort for self preservation. A Kaguya's Heavenly Defense utilizes their senses as a radar. It creates Osteokinetic constructs as a response to approaching danger from both one's body and their immediate surroundings. The overall weakness is it's distance. Their constructs are subconsciously created only when danger enters a specific range. As their Heavenly Defense is tied specifically to one's reason, should a Kaguya forget why they exist, their defense will disappear. However, a new Reason will lead to it activating once more. Usually stronger than before. This evolution is common in Shinobi with extreme ambitions. Zenjou is known for not only possessing a powerful Heavenly Defense, but for accessing it as a child. Once discovering his Reason as a Genin, Zenjou's body began to morph according to danger. Shinobi found it nigh impossible to physically attack him as bones would instantly emerge from his body with the purposes of skewering all who approached Although appearing random, each bladed barrage took a shape dependent on situations. During battle with a Konohagakure shinobi, his spine shot a cluster upwards to stop a falling boulder from crushing a child caught in the middle of battle. During his exams, Zenjous body sprouted various spiked weaponry to protect him from oncoming danger. Senhime pushed his Shikotsumyaku understanding farther, causing Zenjou's Reason to strengthen. His former Reason which was to rule Sunagakure transformed into creating an empire while becominga barrier for it's people. As he trained, Zenjou managed to newly found resolve lead to a direct increase of his Heavenly Defense. It's reaction became instantaneous with bones that adjusted per situation. It also spread outwards so that his defenses spawned from Zenjou's immediate surroundings. Bone spikes shot from below, clawed walls appearing from above and even advance structures from his own body are created. Those truly loved by Zenjou are also protected by this defense when nearby. He has protected Tsuchi and Yunahime on a number of occasions. Zenjou's heavenly defense evolved as he grew with power. Eventually, it became more than simple spikes emerging from his person or bladed constructs utilized to keep distance. It started to spawn through Zenjou's immediate vincinity. The earth. Buildings. Walls. Either way, osteokinetic structures would emerge to protect Zenjou. From actual skeletal structures to simple shields or an amorphous shapeless object. One such popular usage are gigantic ribcages which wrap from behind. Another includes gigantic skeletal arms to defelct attacks. And during catastrophic attacks, an enourmous skeleton has grown from beneath and wrapped around Zenjou or his loved one's. Trivia *Kimimaro was seen using something similar during his flashback where a Kirigakure Nin had attacked him from behind. Rather then being hit, his bones sprouted from behind and caught the blade.